(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to fluid control devices of the type utilizing a single control means for fluid volume control.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures have utilized a variety of control means. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,016,382, 2,975,806 and 3,726,317.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,016,382 a mixing valve is disclosed having a rotatable plug with pairs of slots engaging a pair of ports within a body member to control temperature and volume of a fluid.
Applicant's invention uses a floating split cylindrical sleeve to control the volume flow through an outlet port.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,806 a mixing valve is disclosed using a tubular valve element having a number of 0-rings to provide a seal.
In applicant's invention a floating split cylindrical sleeve is utilized that is rotatable relative to a port in the body member to regulate fluid volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,317 discloses a mixing valve having an apertured control stem and a series of O-rings to provide a seal between the inlets and the control stem.
Applicant's invention has a floating split cylindrical sleeve that engages the outlet port when rotated to control the volume of the fluid.